Display apparatuses may have different color representation capabilities, e.g., different color gamuts indicating color reproducible ranges, according to the performance of the display apparatuses.
Therefore, when a color gamut that is a reference for an input image differs from a color gamut of an apparatus for displaying the input image, the color gamut of the input image may be appropriately corrected so as to match the color gamut of the display apparatus, thereby improving color reproduction capability of the display apparatus with respect to the input image.
For example, if a color gamut of an input image is narrower than a color gamut of a display apparatus, it is needed to expand the color gamut of the input image in order to improve color reproduction capability of an image displayed on the display apparatus.